1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a measuring instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Parameters of lenses are measured after the lenses were formed to ensure quality of the lenses. Such measurement is typically carried out in a black box in which a probe is installed. Sometimes, the lens under measurement may become misaligned from the probe and manual realignment is required. However, such realignment is difficult or inconvenient since the black box is too dark to clearly watch the lenses and the probe.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a measuring instrument, which can overcome the above problems.